I am a beast
by mustasheweenieful
Summary: A retelling of beauty and the beast..with Bulma and Vegeta involved. eh..see? i got u interested!
1. Intro

Once upon a time there was a man named Dr. Briefs. He was just as an inventor was supposed to be, smart and wise. He was not very well respected in town, because of that fact. Being smart back then was considered treason. Shunned by the whole town, he thought he would never have someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Until he met a girl named Pansy.

She could think and provide for herself, unlike most girls her age, and admired Brief's strange genius mind. After some years, they got married. Their life wasn't complete though,not yet. They yearned to have a baby boy to run around the household and play, and be the center of their affection. And in a couple of years, their wish came true. Pansy was expecting a child.

Dr. Brief was for the most part, happy. He couldn't shake off this feeling of anxiety, though, whenever Pansy was experiencing pain during her pregnancy. He kept an eye on his wife, and trusted her to be okay, but couldn't bear to think if something happened to his soon-to-be family.

Pansy on the other hand, had never been so ecstatic in her whole life. She felt emotions, she smiled, she wept, and she laughed at her joyness, as all pregnant women are. Sure, people were judgmental of her choice of a husband now, but she didn't care. Soon she would have her own family and happiness to cherish forever.

Soon afterwards, the day had come. Pansy was lying in bed with her midwife, her strength decreasing more and more. Finally, after a painfully long night, she gave birth to a lavender haired, cerulean eyed baby girl.

Of course, they wanted a baby boy, but as soon as they saw her, she captivated their hearts.

She was beautiful. And they were finally a family.

Finally, their world was complete.

Their new found happiness was short lived though. Later that day, Pansy had died of complications.

As Dr. Briefs took in the news, he shed back his tears and looked at his baby girl. God, she looked alot like Pansy.

And, she was all he had now.

His wife had said that if it were to be a girl (though they were sure it was going to be a boy) they would name her Bulma.

To honor his wife he named her Bulma.

His sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, little princess.

* * *

Twelve Years later..

"Dammit! I'm Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-Sei! I don't take orders from no one! Not even..FRIEZA!" he screeched to his advisors.

And with that Prince Vegeta left to his chambers..

He couldn't sleep, nor think. _How dare his advisors refuse one of his orders?_ he thought. His rage that seethed his judgment made him stay up late. He couldn't fucking sleep. He dwelled on rage, until he saw this image of a black haired, brown eyed, little girl on his bedroom window.

_What the hell? _ he thought. _How come this..person..ended up in my room!_

He was confused and angry but as calm as possible he said, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT MY ROOM IS PROHIBITED. "

The little girl raised her eyebrow and just stared. _So it's true_ she thought. All she wanted was somewhere she could belong, and someone to show her kindness, and as she suspected, he did the opposite.

She would make him swallow his pride.

To his surprise, she changed into a beautiful blond haired girl with turquoise eyes. She could tell she had hit him hard. His face said it all.

"How is it that you're a super saiyan? I thought I was the only super saiyan!" Vegeta screeched.

She just laughed.

The little girl turned her gaze, looking at him up and down. She looked at him, her stare more powerful than before. In a beautiful voice she seethed," You insolent fool! Just like your dad…. you're as proud and filled with hatred as he was.

"Because of your actions, you will be turned into a horrid beastly creature. The only way you can undo a spell like mine is to fall in love, and be loved before your twenty- first birthday"

Only then will your freedom and humanity be restored. If you have yet to find love before your twenty-first birthday, you will forever be cursed as a beast and doomed alone in your misery. I hope something comes out of this experience. Good luck, my saiyan prince."

And with that, she disappeared. In her place stood a rose and a mirror.

Seething into his fit of rage he thought, _what am I supposed to do with a stupid rose and a stupid mirror?_ As he began his violent tirade.

Suddenly his hands were filled with fur, he looked at the mirror that had replaced where the little girl had stood to see what had become of him.

* * *

Seven years later...(A/N: Bulma and Vegeta are the same age..so yeah..they would be around nineteen years old each right now)

Bulma loved to read. More than anything. She'd gladly trade in her oxygen for knowledge. People usually whispered about her always reading or her weird hair, or the fact that she was just as smart as her dad and she loved to invent. They made fun of her, mainly because she was different, like her dad. Even now people were mumbling about her as she went to the bookstore.

_It's been 19 years that I've been born and people are still talking,_ she thought, as she tried her best to be invisible and finish the task she set out to do. To reach the bookstore. She almost made it through the door, when someone held a strong grip on her lower arm. She didn't need to hear or see who he was. She already knew.

"Hello Yamcha, "Bulma said.

"Hey babe" Yamcha said. Bulma hated Yamcha. It was bad enough he already asked her hand in marriage. She couldn't see herself along someone like him. She hated when he touched her, how he called her "babe", how he acted…and so on. He looked like a good guy to everybody. But to Bulma, he just wasn't right.

Yet she hated to hurt his feelings. She rejected him and all he ever wanted was to be by her. That was one of the few, few traits that she liked about him. He was never going to give up. And yet it scared her. He was never going to stop harassing her, until she gave in to him.

She continued to ignore him as she struggled from his grip and walked inside the bookstore.

Hoped you guys liked it! :DD


	2. Journey

Later on that day...

"Dad, why won't Yamcha leave me alone?" Bulma asked, and then rephrased, "I don't love him!"

"I think he's a fine fellow!" her dad replied.

"Yeah..if you don't count the fact that he's arrogant and proud, and selfish, and stubborn; do I need to go on?"

Mr. Briefs chuckled lightly.

"Honey, you don't have to marry him if you don't want to. Just follow your heart." he advised then replied, "If only your mother was here to give you more advice..on these types of things.."

Not wanting to look into his eyes, for the fear them showing his pain.. she kissed him in the cheek and left off to walk. It was the only way to get away from her father's suffering.

She would always walking around the forest if she needed fresh air, or room to think..or if her dad needed to be alone. Mainly whenever her dad thought about his wife; her mother. Before she would have said she never truly knew her mom. She'd seen her in pictures and albums, but never met her. When she was little she used to think it was normal to live without a mom.

A couple of years ago, though, she overheard people talking about her mom.

_Poor girl_ the villagers whispered**..**_she has a peculiar dad and no mother_. ..and then other times she'd hear her mom died in labor..that's why she got stuck with the lunatic with her dad. All those _awful _things people said..it brought her to tears.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. Was she the reason her mother died? If she lived then wouldn't have I survived?

The guilt was unbearable as her thoughts kept getting deeper.

She escaped whenever her dad was thinking about mom. She couldn't bear seeing the pain in his eyes. She couldn't look him in the face and not feel guilty or feeling like his pain was all of her fault.

All she hoped was that tomorrow he would feel better.

* * *

The next day...

Bulma couldn't help but admire her dad's newest invention. His spaceship. He had started to work on it for the last couple of months, and put his heart and soul into it. It was anything close to technology in this age, and Bulma worried as she looked over her dad's blueprints. Her dad's invention seemed fine, and it looked like it could be a success. But space travel was unpredictable and she couldn't help but not want her dad to go far away without her.

I checked the gravitational level and the substantial hold, (A/N: I suck at science…so just bear with me) and the oxygen levels, and your coordinates," she said. "It's perfect."

Her dad looked excited.

"Great! Now that I have your approval, I want to test it," he said

"Now?..dad..i don't think…" Bulma started.

"I'd like to see if my invention works, "He stated. After a brief pause he said," Have you changed your mind about joining me on my expedition?"

A genuine smile curved on her lips. "Actually dad, I_ am _going with you. "

He smiled.

* * *

This was it.

After months of spending time in unknown parts of space they reached their destination.

Vejita-sei

Her father's dream of exploring other worlds had finally come true.

To state that he was pleased that there were no complications on the trip was an understatement. It went better than expected. The reason they even went on this expedition was to study the different types of ecosystems and habitats were in this new found planet. Just seeing the planet made them estatic.

It was fun for them to learn.

After collecting data and some DNA specimen they decided to conclude their trip. Bulma, deciding that she wanted to stay her just a little bit longer, went on her first walk around the planet alone. Her dad had asked her if she wanted him to come with her but she decided against it. She wanted to experience the planet's beauty for the last time, by herself.

As she passed through the rainforest, she couldn't help but admire nature's beauty when walking she caught the sight of this orange ball with 2 stars on it.

It was a dragon ball.

Never in a million years would she envision herself actually even being close to a dragon ball. How long had she longed for a dragonball? All of her lifetime.. She raced with excitement as she got closer toward their spaceship.

She raced back to the campground and got inside the spaceship. Not wanting to waste a minute, as she was scared. This had to be a dream! She yelled," DAD YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! IT WAS A DRAGON BALL! YOU KNOW HOW YOU TOLD ME THE LEGEND…COME ON DAD! PLEAASE? WE ARE WASTING TIME! CAN WE GO AND COLLECT IT?"

She heard no response, so she decided to go look for him.

She started panicking. He was not anywhere in the spaceship.

Where was he?

* * *

"My lord, we have been informed that two humans have come traveling without your consent toward our planet. We've managed to locate them. What would you want us to do with them?" Nappa said.

A dark hooded person came into view. In his powerful voice he said, "Bring them to me. They will learn to deal with the consequences of trespassing on my land."

"We'll capture them sir," the man replied.

* * *

Two Hours Later..

"My lord," Nappa said

"What is it?" The fiery prince demanded. Nappa answered hesitantly, "We managed to capture one of the humans..the other one seems to have escaped."

"WHAT?" He screeched then said in a calmer voice, "Bring the human to me."

A couple of moments later, the human arrived. (being shoved by Nappa of course)

Nappa held him down, as he stuggled to release himself from his grip

_Weak humans_...the prince thought. Hmm..scaring him was actually going to be fun!

The prince took off his hood as Dr. Briefs watched in horror.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the weaklings fear and vulnerablility.

As Prince Vegeta looked from his beastly eyes, the man looked disgustingly human. As most humans he was weak and scrawny with purple hair and spectacles. He almost laughed at how he could possibly even survive.

It even pleased him to know that he was scared easily. He laughed to the disgust of the man's face when he showed him what type of man he looked like.

Dr. Briefs was terrified. Not only did he have the nerve to kidnap him, but he left his daughter all alone in this dangerous planet. There was nothing to like about him. Not his attitude or his_ looks_. He had a lot of hair and fur, and looked...well like a _beast_. he couldn't help but like the beast's look on him. It suited his attitude well.

As if he read his mind, Vegeta said, "I hope you count your lucky stars because your days are numbered,"

He drastically started to worry. _Bulma_ he thought.._what's going to happen to Bulma?. _This gave him the courage to ask, "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt Bulma!"

Vegeta screamed at the human screaming, "Who's _Bulma__? _Is that the other human weakling here?_" _He asked.

When he didn't answer_, _he prepared to torture him. It was the only way he could get the truth out of him.

He was about to punch him, when they heard this voice coming down from the front of the room.

A figure's shadow showed until you could see her.

"DAD?" Bulma asked.


	3. Vegeta

Vegeta turned around to see who had interrupted him.

It was a human woman. That much he could tell by her scent and softness.

To say she was pretty was an understatement. Her beauty couldn't be replaced by anybody. Her look was exotic and unique. It's not every day you see a human with cerulean hair, but yet the other human had the same look like her. You could almost tell they were related somehow. Yet, he couldn't stop but be captivated by her ocean blue eyes…she…wasn't just beautiful.

She was more than that.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ he thought. _I'm letting a mere weakling of a human corrupt my mind._

The woman looked at the other human, and then at him. Her eyes were filled with disgust and hatred, and were directly pointed at Vegeta.

"Dad, are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked, grabbing his face, trying to see if he had any injuries or bruises.

"I'm fine, sweetie." He said with a smile. And in a moment's notice, his eyes closed and never reopened.

What had just happened? They hadn't tortured him or anything. What had happened to him? He seemed so fine moments ago. And just like that he wasn't. _Humans were so weak_ Vegeta thought.

"Please dad, be ok. Do it for me…" Bulma said as she sobbed between words as people took him away and seperated her from the person she loved the most.

* * *

Bulma woke up in a strange room. She actually slept? She didn't even know where she was nor how she got there. But she remembered. Her dad didn't come back, and she decided to go look for him, and a couple of hours later she had stumbled into a castle…and then she remembered last night and her dad.

She hastily ran to the door, desperately wanting to find out if her dad was alright.

"He's fine, woman." A voice replied as if it read her mind. She turned around and saw a hooded creature. The one from last night who kept on looking at her. Then she thought, _Hey, I've never seen his face before. Isn't that weird. But yet I think he's ashamed of his looks. I mean why else would he wear a hood? _

But no matter who he was, or his fashion statement, she still had to figure out what exactly happened last night. She couldn't rely on some stranger's opinion, and honestly she was scared of him.

"Who are you, and what happened my dad!" she demanded.

Obviously Vegeta was annoyed by her response. He said, "Woman, shut up! You're irritating me! Your dad is fine. He's just too old to cope with things. We have him in a rejuvenation tank. He should recover in a couple of weeks."

Instantly her eyes glimmered with hope. "Thank god he's okay," She said as she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she wondered. She had gotten the impression this "hooded figure" dude wasn't all that bad. But then he had to ruin it by talking to her in a rude manner.

"I suggest woman, that you join us to dinner. You're going to starve in your depression."

"No." she said defiantly. "And I'm not depressed."

"You humans, and your _feelings_" he said. "This is why you are pathetically weak, it's sad, really"

(Vegeta, that was a bad idea..you're going to get it.) After a few moments, Bulma's head reached a boiling point. She spoke in a weird, unstable voice and seethed, "First of all, did anybody tell you you're an ass?" she said. He snorted.

"Second of all I know is that you're one of the jerks that captured my dad. I don't even know you and you're trying to make me go to dinner with you, and you captured my dad. What makes you think I'll go to dinner with you?" and she continued on saying, "If you hadn't kidnapped him, he wouldn't have gotten in this situation and this would have never happened!"

He wanted to say, "Well, if you hadn't trespassed this planet, this would have never happened." But instead he decided to scare her into eating dinner with him. It was for her own good. She would probably die of starvation, seeing how scrawny she was. and he wanted to see her fear..

That's when Vegeta decided to show the woman who he had become. Fear in Vegeta's mind was respect. And that would teach her not to disrespect the Prince of all Saiyans…

He braced himself as he stepped into the window's moonlight and took off his hood, revealing what a true beast he was.

She could only look at him for so long.

After a few moments, He understood why she looked away.

She was scared. He got what he wanted. Fear, and respect.

Then he said, "Now you better go to dinner, before I carry you myself."

All she could do was to comply with his orders. She had no words to explain what just happened. But honestly, he didn't look that bad. In fact, she thought it was pretty brave of him to take off his hood. She just looked away in disgust in order to get him to think she was scared so that way he'd stop arguing with her, and because…well..

She was hungry.

When they got to the dining hall, she was greeted by these two people. They both had ebony hair, and brown eyes, and seemed really nice. They were the only people Bulma had seen smiling in this planet. She had a feeling she would get along with them.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Chi-Chi but people call me Chi." Then she pointed at the boy. "This is my fiancée, Kakarott, but people call him Goku." Then she asked, "You're Bulma right?"

Bulma reluctantly answered, "Yes'm." She could tell she liked them, right from the bat. She and Goku had this aura about them. It made her feel like she knew them forever. They were the only two people she felt comfortable with on this planet, and she barely met them!

Bulma wanted to talk to Chi-Chi desperately; it would help ease the loneliness and pain she had now, but she realized she would be late for dinner, and the last thing she wanted was to argue with Vegeta

She hastily gave Chichi a nice good-bye and settled into the opposite end of Vegeta. She kept on thinking about her dad so much she didn't even notice when the chefs came with the courses.

She set her eyes on the gourmet, which didn't look that edible, and began eating in silence. She could feel the prince's eyes glare at her, but she tried to ignore it. It just made dinner even more awkward.

As soon as she finished, she got up and prepared to leave when she heard the prince's words.

"Don't you wish to see your father? You could visit him you know.." He said as if she should have known this.

Oddly enough, she just replied by a simple "Yes." No arguments or bickering. Nice.

And even though she felt awkward and scared around Vegeta, she felt like she could trust him..

Sort of like the intuition she got when she first looked at Goku and Chi.

And in a weird way, she was glad he was taking her. It made her feel protected, and safe. After all he showed her how he looked like today…and maybe he would open up to her eventually…

But on to more important things..

She would get to see her dad.


	4. Revelations

This chapter took me a while to write. I keep on having Writer's Block..but no worries! I'm back! and with alot more chapters!

A very special thanks to LeilaTusaki who keeps me writing!

* * *

As they walked toward the main corridor, thoughts raced into Bulma's mind.

What was it about him that made her feel like this?

She felt so..so…_normal_ around him, and nothing explained it.

Shouldn't it have been the _opposite_?

Wasn't she supposed to be scared of him, or his intentions to her and her dad? What if he killed them?

She was such a fool. How could she not be scared of this man?

_Life is so confusing_ she thought

They walked some more, neither of them willing to break the silence, but nonetheless basking in each other's company.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the rejuvenation tanks.

Vegeta just stared at the look in Bulma's face. He was amused by how she portrayed her emotions.

She was a little in awe about saiyan technology. She'd read in books that they were the most strongest and votile creatures in the universe. Could it be that they were the most advanced race in the universe too?

She figured she'd get to find out, being stuck here as a prisoner.

* * *

After searching for a while, she got to see her dad. She wondered how the rejuvenation tank worked.

It was relieving to see that her dad was getting better. She prayed to Kami he'd recover soon, so they could escape and finally go home.

Meanwhile, it couldn't hurt to ask a few questions ..

"Hey Vegeta..," she stated.

"What?" he grunted.

"I was wondering, How does the rejuvenation tank function?" she said. "Isn't it basically synthetic saiyan DNA?" she asked. "Doesn't it only work on Saiyans?"

He reluctantly replied," To an extent it does. It works to its best ability on Saiyans, but it can help humans too."

He didn't really talk much after that. She took a deep breath, and braced through the silence.  
He could be so weird sometimes.

After what seemed like forever, she departed to her own room and said bye.

After that, she stayed mostly bored during the day. Then night had arrived.

It was one of those nights when she felt like walking. To get out of her mind. To dwell on things.

She knew she had no chance of sneaking out, she didn't know how she knew these things, but she did. After all she felt like _he_ could sense her Ki and everything. Though right then, she didn't care about the consequences.

At least, not right then.

* * *

_Beautiful, and shy_, he thought_, and compasionate..when she wanted to be, of course…_

He smirked of the thought of her, and was curious to see where she was.

He couldn't sense her anywhere and felt something was off.

As soon as he felt it, he ran off to find her.

Where was she?

* * *

The wind on her face felt good. Subtle and Gentle. As she looked at the nature around her, she noticed a handsome human who happened to stare at her like a hawk.

"Well..well..who do we have here?" 17 said.

"Um..i don't know you..so I'll think I'll just leave." This guy gave her the creeps.

"No..don't leave.." he trailed off looking at her like a little dog.

"Um.." She said weirdly, not knowing what to do. She'd never faced a situation like this!

"Get away from her" a voice said from afar.

She didn't recognize the voice, but immediately she felt a sense of comfort and relief.

"Well, hello Vegeta!" 17 said sarcastically.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You guys know each other?"

Vegeta said with certainty, "Yes" and moved closer to Bulma as to prove a point.

"Oh… I see. My apologies. Carry on with your day..Nice to meet you Bulma"

"Nice to meet you too" she replied..

Awkwardness filled in the air..

"What was all that about?"

"You don't want to know"

"Oh really?"

"You don't know what he's like.. I wouldn't want you getting hurt like that."

"Spoken like a true beast," She teased.

He snorted. THEY WERE ACTUALLY GETTING ALONG!

They just stood there for a couple of minutes, when Bulma broke off the silence.

"Well..I'm off to bed." She said. She gave one last look to the nature around her, and waved her hand at Vegeta and left towards her room.

That day..for a split moment..a spark emerged.


End file.
